


What An Idiot!

by orphan_account



Category: Young Dracula
Genre: Discussion of character death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad tells his younger sister about Erin. George is less than impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What An Idiot!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurenm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenm/gifts).



> For Lauren!!
> 
> Happy birthday, Lauren!!! Sorry I couldn't write anything better, but there's always Christmas, right?

Frowning at the newspaper that he held in his hands, scanning it quickly before he folded it in half and laid it to rest on the kitchen table- that was, if the place that Renfield cooked up his potions could be considered a kitchen really- Vladimir Dracula lets out a small sigh. 

"What's going on, Vlad?" His newly found younger sister, George, is standing beside him and is busy assisting with labelling the old potions bottles. They needed to store them away for a while so that the Count could take some breathers on a tour of the school that he hoped to sell, and it always helped to be organised. Vlad had volunteered for this task, knowing that there were a great deal more disgusting chores than this. 

"Nothing's really going on." He says, picking up a small bottle and sniffing it to discover what was inside, wrinkling his nose at the awful smell, "Erin's death has finally made it to the newspapers." And so it had, on the very front page of the Sunblock: VAMPIRES UNDER THE THREAT OF SHADOW WARRIORS? It had made his dead heart clench at the sight of it. 

"Who's Erin?" George asks curiously, taking her turn to sniff the bottle and pulling a similar face of disgust. She peeled a label from their supply and stuck it to the mysterious bottle, labelling it as "unknown". Worryingly enough, a lot of the old bottles in here seemed to contain unknown substances. Even Vlad's half-vampire senses couldn't pick up on half the ingredients. 

"I forgot that you didn't know Erin." Vlad realises, nearly knocking over some of the bottles as he reached for a rogue beetle that was scuttling across the table. He crushed it with his thumb, wincing at the squishing noise it made, and flicked it off the table. Normally, he would be against any kind of killing, especially since his travelling with Talitha, but beetles were just AWFUL. 

"But who was Erin?" George presses, stamping on the already crumpled beetle with her sneaker before kicking it aside. 

"Erin was my old girlfriend." The past tense made Vlad swallow hard. Was not is. 

"Another vampire?" 

"No." This seems to catch George's attention and she looks up at him, dropping the pen that she was holding in her left hand. She stared at him with the wide, curious eyes that he recognised as being exactly the same as their mother's. This was enough to make him smile and ruffle her hair, making her complain loudly.

_"Vl-ad!"_

"When she came here, Erin was a human. She was a slayer, in fact." George's eyes were so wide that they seemed to be in danger of falling out of her head; regardless, Vlad continued, "She was set on killing us at first." He chuckled now, though the memory itself was less than pleasant. It seemed oddly nostalgic now, now that he'd recovered from the idea that she was never coming home. That she would never be his again. He scrawled a label across a bottle that he easily recognised as old soy blood. 

"She hated me." 

"What changed?"

"We..." He smiles fondly at the thought of the old Erin with her bright blue eyes and her smiles and the way she'd laughed at his cheesy lines, "We fell in love, I guess." 

"Ew!" George pulls a face. 

"Hey, now. You'll understand-" 

"Let me guess, I'll understand when I'm older?" She says the words mockingly, dramatically, flapping her hands to exaggerate her point, "Yes, I know. Mum tells me that all the time."

"Well, I didn't understand love at your age." 

"You don't understand it now. Vampires aren't supposed to fall in love with slayers, Vlad. That's such a Romeo and Juliet cliché." George tells him, rolling her eyes at the very idea; she seems to think for a while, before adding in a less annoyed tone, "So, what happened?" 

"I guess... Dad was thinking the same thing as you. He didn't want any humans in the family, especially slayers." 

"Your _dad_ didn't want _you_ to date a human?" George raises an eyebrow, "After all that he went through with Mum and that other lady you told me about: Miss McCauley?" 

"He's a little bit of a hypocrite." Vlad admits with a shrug, "He decided that it was his place to get me engaged." 

"Well, that's not right at all!" George says, in such a huffy, irritated way that he feels a rush of brotherly love for her, "You should be able to be with whoever the hell you want to be with!" 

"Don't let Mum hear you talking like that. Cursing like that." 

"I won't! But still! That's so unfair!" 

"I know. I really thought me and Erin..." He sighs, thinking back to that fateful night that had changed everything, "But my bride, Adze, she was the one that hypnotised Erin. She made her walk off the roof. She nearly died..."

"So, you turned her?" George guesses. 

"I didn't have any other choice." Vlad proclaims, "I didn't want to!"

"But if she was a vampire, couldn't you marry her then?" 

"No..." He remembers the hiss, the flash of the fangs and the red eyes; he remembers the burning hatred and the sadness that he'd felt through their telepathic connection and he picks up another bottle, "After I turned her... She couldn't forgive me for it."

"Well, that's not just fair either! What a..." George seethes, searching for a word and failing to find one that she thinks bad enough, "That's ridiculous! You saved her life!" 

"She didn't want to be a vampire." Vlad says, sadly. 

"That doesn't mean she can just reject you! How awful!" 

"But-"

"What an idiot!" 

"Are we talking about Erin?" comes a smug voice from behind them, as Ingrid slips in between them. She picks up a bottle with her perfectly manicured nails and looked it over with a faint frown before tucking it away in her pocket. Vlad doesn't question her, knowing that she's probably planning to use it to trick him. Despite claiming to be on his side, Ingrid takes what she wants. Right now, she wants a spot on the council. She'll get it if it kills her. It just might. 

"Trust you to come sweeping in. Come to rub salt in the wound?" 

"Of course, Vladimir, why else would I be here?" Ingrid offered her familiar smirk, "You know that you were much too good for her anyway. She was such a little wimp." 

"She was not a wimp!" 

"Oh, boo-hoo. Erin always looked ready to cry about something. Pathetic." 

"Malik didn't seem to think so." 

"Oh, I only dated her to spite you, Vlad." Malik, as always, is close behind. However, unlike Ingrid, he does actually begin to help them. He picks up a queer shaped bottle and takes a small swig from it, "That's alright tasting. Mucus or something." 

"You aren't meant to drink that." George wrinkles her nose at him. She doesn't think much of the other Dracula siblings, especially since Vlad's warned her that they may try to kill her at some point. 

"You aren't meant to be here." Malik retorts, "Breather." 

"You dated Erin to spite Vlad?" Ingrid pushes, "So, there was no feelings there?"

"She was pretty annoying." Malik shrugs, "But you can't deny that she was good looking." 

"So shallow." Ingrid poked at him. 

"You're one to talk." 

"Can the pair of you bicker elsewhere?" Vlad sighed in annoyance, turning to his younger sister, "The point is that Erin died this summer. The Shadow Warriors... They..." He looked to Malik, hoping for the story from an eye witness. He just looked back at him and shrugged again, a little sheepishly. He doesn't seem to have a valid answer- he keeps avoiding Vlad's questions. 

"There was nothing I could do." 

"I wasn't saying you should have." Vlad says; with a small sigh, he admits quietly, "I'm... I'm almost glad to be rid of her." 

"So you're not going to cry about it anymore?" Ingrid raised an eyebrow, "Well, look who's finally putting on his big boy cape!" 

"I'm just saying that the problem solved itself. I don't know what I would have done if she had come back." 

"Forgiven her like the loser you are, I imagine." Malik guesses. 

"I recall telling you to get lost." 

"Do you?" 

"Get lost, Malik." Ingrid says, before her brother could get another word in, and waves Malik away with a sweep of her hand. Somewhat reluctantly it seems, he slinks from the room, scowling at her all the way. There's definitely something there- whether it's hatred or love is a matter of discussion. 

"I wouldn't have forgiven her." Vlad says, firmly. 

"Well, I'm glad that this 'Erin' girl is gone!" George clarifies, finally bringing the subject to a close, "She sounds like a right cow! Vlad, can you please hand me another label?"


End file.
